Apparences trompeuses
by Coeur Coco
Summary: Ne jamais se fier aux apparences. Un homme fier et manipulateur peut cacher un enfant maltraité.


Peu après la mort de Gérard Argent et la découverte du surnaturel pour les personnes "normales", le calme était revenu dans la petite ville de Beacon Hills. Pour les adolescents formant la meute de McCall, reprendre les cours ne fut pas une mince à faire. Encore troublés par les récents événements, ils leur arriveraient à tous de faire des cauchemars et d'être assailli la journée de flash-back où ils renvoyaient la mort leurs amis. Tous essayaient dorénavant d'avancer en dépit des nombreux cadavres qui peuplaient leur passé.

Scott, en tant qu'Alpha, se devait de montrer l'exemple. Il ne devait jamais paraître faible car sinon, toute la meute en pâtirait. Alors, malgré sa fatigue accumulée suite à ses pauvres nuits de sommeil, il gardait la tête haute et affichait constamment un sourire. Un sourire qui se voulait lumineux afin de ne pas laisser son entourage se faire engloutir par les ténèbres.

Malia, devenu depuis peu madame Alpha, avait revu ses priorités avec les derniers événements survenus. Elle était restée à Beacon Hills, ne voulant plus partir en France et laisser son petit-copain seul, et passait de plus en plus de temps avec Peter. On pourrait presque dire qu'une relation père et fille se dessinait entre ses deux-là. Peut être qu'un jour, Malia lui pardonnerait ses erreurs passées...

Lydia et Genim, ou plutôt Stiles, habitaient désormais à New York et formaient un couple heureux. Ils avaient promis de revenir dans leur ville natale pour les vacances et prenaient régulièrement des nouvelles de leurs amis. Stiles avait réussi avec brio sa formation pour devenir membre du FBI avec un an d'avance. Il faut dire que les enquêtes surnaturelles qu'il avait résolu lui ont été particulièrement bénéfiques. Résoudre des enquêtes alors que sa vie est menacée l'a poussé à acquérir plus vite que les autres, des qualités d'agents spéciaux.

Jackson et Ethan étaient eux aussi retournés chez eux, à Los Angeles. Ils vivaient paisiblement et confortablement. Les événements d'y à plusieurs mois avaient renforcé leur amour.

Mason et Corey étaient toujours ensembles. Ils s'épaulaient dans leurs problèmes respectifs et profitaient de leurs vies de lycéens autant qu'ils le pouvaient désormais. Corey avait eu du mal à retourner au lycée suite à la violente attaque qu'il avait subi de la part de Nolan. Ce dernier avait essayé de nombreuses fois de se faire pardonner mais à chaque fois, Corey l'évitait. Cela était trop frais dans son esprit pour l'instant mais heureusement pour lui, Mason était là et le lui montrait souvent.

Seules deux personnes restaient encore profondément troublés, Liam et Théo.

Pour le premier, les tueries dont il avait été témoin l'avait profondément blessé, bien plus qu'il ne le montrait. Par pure fierté, il n'avait rien dit à son Alpha que ce soit le fait qu'il enchaînait les nuits blanches et qu'à chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux, l'image de Brett mort écrasé lui revenait en mémoire. La mort de son ami préméditée et effectuée grâce à sa bêtise lui avait laissé de nombreuses séquelles. Dès qu'il entendait le bruit d'un crissement de pneu ou un klaxon de voiture, son pouls s'accélèraient brutalement. Son loup intérieur voulait sortir et il devait se faire violence pour ne pas lui laisser prendre le contrôle de son corps.

Théo, ancien ennemi devenu allié, passait lui aussi ses nuits loin du pays des rêves. Le plus souvent, il errait seul dans les rues désertes pour finalement arrivé sur la colline surplombant la ville. Il se dirigea vers le petit pont où il avait regardé où sa soeur mourir. Ici, dans cet endroit isolé, il laissait libre court à ses émotions. L'adolescent repensait à cette journée, celle dont il n'avait jamais parlé à personne.

Et dont il ne parlerait sans doute jamais...

C'est dingue comment, avec un simple masque, tout le monde nous croit. Même les amis d'enfance... Même si il avait obligé de mentir à Scott et Stiles, il avait espéré que ceux-ci reconnaissent son mensonge. Que les sens de loup-garou de l'un et le regard observateur de l'autre fassent qu'ils devinent que le brun mentait.

En repensant à cela, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et n'ayant pas assez de force pour les contenir, coulèrent le long de ses joues. À bout, tant sur le plan physique que psychologique, ses jambes se dérobèrent sous lui et il tomba à genoux. À l'hôpital, lors de la dernière bataille contre l'armée de Gérard, il s'est lui même surprit à prendre la douleur de Gabe, un adolescent d'un an de moins que lui. Ce dernier avait été un soldat, un pion sur l'échiquier du grand-père Argent et d'une certaine manière, il rappelait à Théo ce qu'il avait été pour les Dread Doctors.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Raeken ?

Se croyant seul, il sursauta en entendant la voix et se retourna. Derrière lui se trouvait le jeune Bêta. Il remarqua aussitôt les longs ongles de Liam et se dit qu'il ne devait pas encore savoir se contrôler. Sentant le danger de la colère du blond, il préféra se relever.

\- Alors ? Tu as eu un moment nostalgique et tu es venu voir l'endroit où ta grande soeur est morte ?

Sous l'emprise de son loup, Liam avait prononcé ses durs paroles à Théo, qui lui les avait encaissé sans rien dire. Que pouvait-il répondre à cela ? Si seulement, ce jour-là il avait su dû dire non...

\- Ou alors, maman et papa t'ont chassé de la maison. Peut-être qu'ils se sont rendus compte de l'ordure qu'est leur fils !

C'était la phrase de trop. Théo n'avait pu se retenir en entendant le plus jeune parler de ses parents. D'une vitesse inouïe, il attrapa le blond par le col, le souleva du sol et le suspendit au dessus de la rivière passant sous le pont.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire ? Le même truc qu'à ta soeur ?

\- Tais toi !

ll avait craché ses paroles. Sa soeur était tout pour lui et il l'avait pourtant tué... Jamais il ne se pardonnerait son geste.

\- Tu ne sais rien de moi alors tais toi !

Ces mots tiquèrent dans l'esprit de Liam. Sa conscience reprit le dessus sur le loup. Profitant du fait que Théo semblait perdu dans ses pensées, il lui aggripa les bras et grâce à un mouvement de combat apprit par son Alpha, réussit à se défaire de sa prise.

\- Alors expliques moi. C'est normal que je ne sache rien de toi si tu as trop de fierté pour tout me raconter.

Sa voix était si douce qu'il se surtout lui même. C'est vrai que depuis qu'il avait libéré Théo des profondeurs obsurces des enfers avec pour seule compagnie, sa soeur, il y avait quelque chose de changé entre eux. Théo avait aidé Liam à contrôler sa colère lorsqu'ils avaient fait diversion dans le parc et Liam était le seul qui faisait confiance à Théo lorsqu'il l'avait libéré.

Le brun, quant à lui, hésitait à se confier. Il est vrai que sa relation avec Liam était la proche celle d'un ami mais Théo n'avait jamais raconté son histoire à quelqu'un. Il doutait tellement de la sincérité des gens à son égard.

\- Laisse tomber, fut la seule réponse qu'il lui offrit.

Puis il partit. Laissant seul le Bêta qui se demanda s'il devait en parler à Scott. Après tout, l'Alpha le connaissait depuis l'enfance et Stiles et lui sauraient peut-être le mal qui ronge Théo.

 **XXX**

Le lendemain, au lycée, Théo (ayant redoublée sa terminale) eut la surprise de voir la meute au grand complet l'encercler dans le couloir. Il essaya de s'échapper, en vain.

\- Je peux savoir ce que vous me voulez ?

Ce fut Malia, le visage anormalement sérieux et grave, qui lui répondit.

\- On s'inquiète pour toi.

\- Tss. Foutaise !

\- Pardon ? Demanda Corey.

Il avait été sous les ordres de Théo à un moment donné mais jamais, au grand jamais, il n'avait vu la chimère aussi mal. Son visage pâle et ses yeux cernés confirmaient ses dires.

\- C'est normal d'avoir besoin d'aide de temps à autre. Laisse nous t'aider Théo et...

Il fut coupé par ce dernier, le regard furieux.

\- C'est maintenant que vous remarquez quelque chose ? Je vous ai menti à tous depuis le début et c'est maintenant que vous vous en rendez compte ?

Le plus âgé essaya de s'enfuir mais dit bloqué par Scott et Derek. Le premier avait été nommé entraîneur suite à la démission du coach Finstock et le deuxième était dorénavant le professeur de sport du lycée. Ils l'entrainèrent loin des regards indiscrets, ce qui veut dire dans les vestiaires de l'équipe de Lacrosse.

\- Lâchez moi !

Les deux loup-garous le plaquèrent contre les casiers. Son dos cognant durement contre le métal lui arracha une grimace de douleur. Théo espéra que celle-ci ne fut vu par personne mais malheureusement pour lui, ce ne fut pas le cas.

\- Tu es blessé ? Demanda d'un ton calme Scott.

Le brun évita son regard mais lorsque l'Alpha montra ses yeux surnaturels, son loup intérieur le poussa à répondre.

\- Non...

\- Pourquoi tu mens ?

\- Je ne mens pas...

\- Si tu mens et ce, depuis le début. Le Théo que je connais n'est pas un monstre et il aimait prondément sa soeur, il n'aurait pas pu la tuer cruellement. Maintenant j'aimerais, non, nous aimerions tous savoir la vérité.

Le brun savait que la position dans laquelle il était ne lui conférait pas le choix. Il pouvait exclure l'idée de s'enfuir, les trois loup-garous et la coyote-garou présents dans la pièce le poursuivraient sûrement. De plus, mentir n'était pas non plus une bonne idée sachant qu'ils n'auraient aucun mal à le sentir. Théo pourrait contrôler les battements de son coeur mais il n'en avait pas la force. N'ayant pas le choix, il se résolu à répondre à leurs questions.

\- Que voulez vous savoir ? Demanda t-il en soupirant.

Le blond fut le premier à poser une question.

\- Que s'est-il passé le jour de la mort de ta soeur ?

S'en suivi un long silence. Bien sûr, Théo savait que cette question allait être posée mais il aurait aimé se tromper.

\- Elle s'est jetée du haut du pont...

\- Pourquoi avoir raconté que c'était toi qui l'avait tué ?

\- Indirectement, c'est la vérité. J'aurais pu la sauver mais...

Il s'arrêta, soudain plongé dans ses souvenirs.

\- Mais ? Demanda Derek.

\- Ils me retenaient. J'avais pas assez de force pour les battre... J'étais trop faible...

\- Qui ça ? Interrigea Scott.

\- Mes parents. Ils étaient des Dread Doctors eux aussi. Quand Tara avait quinze ans et moi dix, ils ont voulu nous faire devenir des chimères mais elle a refusé. Moi, j'avais trop peur de mes parents pour dire non. J'ai accepté et comme première mission, ils m'ont demandé de tuer ma soeur. Tara, elle a voulu me sauver et elle s'est suicidée, comme ça je n'avais pas à la tuer. Après avoir récupérés le corps, ses ordures m'ont forcé à prendre la coeur à ma soeur. Il... Il battait encore quand je l'ai pris dans les... dans mes mains...

Toute la meute pouvait voir le désespoir et la tristesse dans la voix de Théo pendant qu'il racontait son histoire. Ils s'en voulaient de l'avoir traité de monstre et de l'avoir envoyé en enfer.

\- Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ?

La chimère haussa les épaules. Des larmes lui piquaient les yeux et il ne voulait pas qu'ils le voient pleurer.

\- C'est pour ça que tu n'es pas bien depuis quelques jours ?

Il acquiesça lentement.

\- Le fait que Gérard est utiliséGrave comme une vulgaire poupée m'a rappelé mes parents. Ils étaient pareils...

\- Qu'est-ce que tu t'es fait ? Demanda Scott en désignant d'un geste du menton son dos.

\- Ils... ils m'ont retrouvé... Ils avaient apprit pour la mort des autres Dread Doctors et en voyant que j'étais toujours vivant, ils ont cru que c'était ma faute...

 _" Il ne faut jamais juger un livre sur sa couverture..."_ Jamais cette phrase n'avait prit autant de sens pour la meute McCall que en cet instant.


End file.
